Dean's Luck
by Lady Jane's Muse
Summary: The rules of dating according to the Winchester family


"There's no way he'll let you take the car, dude!" Sam stated with the assured confidence of all thirteen year olds. He wasn't surprised that Dean had had the guts to ask out the prettiest girl in school after only being enrolled for 4 days. However, he was surprised when she said yes. Dean had always been forward with girls but, as far as Sam knew, they spotted his one liners a mile off. He got the occasional smile and the odd make out session under the bleachers but, more often than not, he got a slap for his efforts and was sent on his way with idol threats of quarter-back boyfriends coming after him. What Sam didn't realise was that Dean's luck had changed since he had gotten his Drivers License and their father had allowed him to drive the Impala to school and back whenever it wasn't needed for a hunting trip.

"Dad knows I'll look after her. He lets me drive her all the time. You're just jealous that there's no hot chicks in the eighth grade. Even if there were, I doubt they'd agree to go out with a sissy boy like you" Dean smirked as he opened the door to the small apartment they were renting.

"Jerk" Sam replied, knowing his brother didn't really mean the insult. It was all bravado on Deans part - a show of self confidence to mask the fact that he thought maybe Sam was right. After all, using the car to make sure that Sam got to school on time, and in one piece, was a lot different to using the car to take a girl from homeroom to the drive in on Friday night.

"Bitch" came the standard response.

"I see you boys are playing nice, as always," commented John Winchester from the dining table, "I hope you don't go carrying on like that at school. The last thing we need is you guys getting stuck in Saturday Detention."

The appropriate chorus of "No Sir" half registered in John's ears as he turned back to the local history books in front of him to continue his research. Two weeks from now a headless horseman would be making it's annual journey through one of the deserted back roads that skirted the small town they were living in. It would be a standard salt and burn scenario once he had found the skull but that was turning out to be the tricky part. Dean weighed up his options. If he asked to borrow the car now, it could go two ways - either his dad would agree so he could get back to the research, or he would be annoyed at the interruption and say no. If he waited, would his chances get any better? What the hell, he thought, no time like the present.

"Dad," he asked, "Do you need the car on Friday night? If you don't, can I use it to go to the drive in?"

"What are you and Sammy planning to see?" John hadn't been to the drive in for quite a while, thought they had closed down in most towns even, but, from what he remembered, Friday nights were usually some kind of horror double bill. Sammy saw a lot of gory stuff when they were hunting but he was still just a kid when it came to scary movies. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of giggling coming from Sam's direction and a shuffling of feet from Dean's.

"well, Sir," Dean started, his cheeks pinking up slightly, " Sammy isn't coming. See.. The thing is….Oh hell, I asked out a girl. She's really hot and she really digs the car, Dad! She's blonde, she's really pretty, and she thinks the impala is way cool. How could I not ask her out? I mean, think about it!"

Sam could not believe what he was hearing. How could Dean talk like that front of his father? There was no way Dean would be allowed to have the car now. He'd practically told their Dad that he thought he was going to get lucky. Dean knew their father was strict about most stuff. The only conclusion Sam could come to was that thinking about this girl must have caused Dean's brain to short circuit. Sam was waiting for the refusal and inevitable, but useless, pleading to start when he looked at their Dad. However, instead of the stormy expression he expected, John wore what could only be described as a rye grin and asked "Another blonde, Dean?". Sam felt that he had definitely missed something.

"I promise I'll look after her, the car I mean. There won't be a scratch on her . I'll stick to the Rules too!" Dean said, putting on his best 'you can trust me face', knowing he was home free.

"What rules?", Sam asked in confusion. "since when are there rules about when you can and can't have the car?"

"Not rules about the car, Geek. I mean the rules about girls" Dean glared, annoyed that Sam had interrupted while they were discussing this very important issue.

"Dean and I set some ground rules about girls when he was a year or so older than you are now, Sam. Why don't you fill your little brother in, Dean? Maybe if you can remember them all, I'll let you take the car after all" John said, inwardly smiling at the delight showing in Dean's eyes

"Ok," Dean smiled, repeating what counted as the 'the Talk' in the Winchester family almost word for word. "Rule one (and this is more of a Family motto): Where hunting is concerned, we do what we do and we shut up about it. Girls, and any other civilians, do not need to know about the family business. Rule two: Stick to what ever cover story we happen to be using, including our alias. If they ask questions, do not tell them the truth but make sure whatever you say fits in and is believable. Rule three: Don't bring them back here. If they saw our research and weapons they would freak out. Rule four: Don't get too attached because we won't be sticking around for long. Rule five: If you can't be good, be careful." Dean then gave Sam one of his trademark winks and added, "I think rule five is my favourite!"

All Sam could do was stand there in shock. Since when did Dean and Dad have rules about girls? What happened to the notion of respect that their Dad usually put so much energy into instilling in them? Since when did Dad give in so easily? "That's it? You're really going to let him have the car on Friday?" he queried. The reply he got just made him more confused than ever.

"Sam, when it comes to your brother and girls, I learned a while ago that there's no point in putting up a fight. It's best to set the ground rules to limit the damage. Anyway, son, chicks really dig the car. It would be cruel to let him drive it without enjoying all the advantages, isn't that right Dean?"

"Damn right," he replied, more grateful than John or Sam would ever know for his father's excellent taste in cars.


End file.
